Immortal
by FlamingPhoenix09
Summary: An elven lady falls for the Prince of Mirkwood, Legolas. Will it be love at first site, or will tragedy ensue?
1. The Beginning of all Things

**Warning: Despite what it may seem, this a LEGOLAS fan fiction. If you do not like fan fiction about Legolas, do not read this story.**

Disclaimer: J.R.R. Tolkien owns all of the characters, with the exception of Vardahir (my own character) and the plot (again made up by me).

Rated: PG-13 just to be safe, I guess.

Author's Note: I am well aware that Elrond only had one daughter, Arwen, and two sons, Elrohir and Elladan. In my story, Elrond has a second daughter who is younger than Arwen, my fictional character, Vardahir.

This story begins in present times, and is told from Vardahir's point of view. The majority of the story as well as the pertinent information is provided in the form of the flashbacks Vardahir has.

**Immortal**

**By: FlamingPhoenix09**

The Lord of the Rings: this is a story known well by all. Nine men, all of different races, brought together for a single purpose. An evil power destroyed by the most innocent of all creatures. A man least suspected becomes king and weds a beautiful Elven maiden. The remaining days are lived out in peace and happiness until death's hand does strike. A mortal life: simple, days numbered. Little time spent on Middle Earth before death. Live to see little of harm caused by horrible mistakes. Those mistakes made will affect not, for who shall be alive to see them come? Who cares what happens, for no one shall be affected, right?

**WRONG.**

What of the elves, both blessed and cursed with the gift of immortality. Doomed to live forever upon the face of this wretched world. Forced to live among the mistakes made, and the changing times there after. The escape from this horrid world, a promise of eternal peace and happiness, is found in the land of Valinor. Valinor, what an accursed place. Forever live in peace and happiness, this is life, not some childish fairy tale. All I speak comes from experience for I, in my naïveté, believed that life truly does end happily like those fairy tales I once was told.

---------

Gandalf the White stood with Elrond, his lady, Celebrain, the King of Mirkwood, and the Lord and Lady of Lorien in a bright and sunny room in the Undying Lands. The atmosphere, however, was anything but joyous. The youngest daughter of the Lord of Rivendell and his lady, Vardahir, lay pale and motionless upon her bed. The Elven healer unhappily announced to those in the room that she had no notion as to what ailed the lady. Elrond too, a famous healer himself, was clueless as to the cause of his daughter's perilous condition. With a despondent look upon his face, Elrond turned and left the room, supporting his weeping lady. As though cued, the others turned and filed out of the room until only Gandalf remained, looking sadly down at the pitiful elven child who had virtually wasted away to nothing.

"Vardahir, my child, what has happened to cause such an immense change?" Gandalf asked to no one in particular. "Where has the happy child I once knew departed to?"

He received no answer, nor had he expected to.

---------

Well, that's the end of chapter 1. Good? Bad? Wonderful? Terrible? Love it? Hate it? Let me know what you think. If you tell me it's good, then another chapter will be added within the week, hopefully! Please review, even if you think that this is a bad story. If you think it's good, then... Hooray for me! Thanks lots!


	2. In Which We Learn Something Very Interes...

**Disclaimer:** They aren't mine. Darn it. Except for Vardahir, they all belong to the brilliant J.R.R. Tolkien. I just take them out to play. I promise to put them all back nice and neat when I'm done.

Thanks to all of my lovely reviewers! Time for Shout-outs!!!

**Shin-chan:** Thanks! You were my 1st reviewer! Hope you like this chapter just as much.

**Turanga:** Thanks so much! Sorry about the delay. Hope this chapter lives up to your expectations.

**ilovedogs:** Yeah, Legolas definately rules! Gotta love the elf! Hopefully you'll change your mind about my story, but I'm glad that you read it and reviewed. It means so much to me! Thanks!

**Sammy Ouellette:** Thanks a lot! I'm glad that you like it so far. I hope that you continue to enjoy my story.

**Vermillyon:** I'm glad you like it! Sorry it took me forever to update. Finals... you've gotta hate 'em!

**Candace:** Alright. I guess I didn't make myself clear enough. I've read all of the books multiple times. You're reading way too far into my main character's name- I chose the name because I liked the sound of it. If Varda rider is the 1st thing you thought of, then you need some serious help. Hopefully, this chapter will explain why I made my character, Vardahir, Elrond's daughter. You'll find that everything I do has a purpose whether you understand it or not. My story takes place in **Valinor** go re-read chapter 1 more closely. Again, Vardahir's mysterious 'illness' will be explained in this chapter. Just be patient. A writer doesn't give everything away in the1st chapter. Yes, Legolas will eventually come to Valinor, but not for awhile. In the appendix of ROTK, Legolas sailed to Valinor with Gimli after Aragorn died. So, it will be a couple of chapters before he comes into the plot. The whole2nd line of chapter 1, with the all of different races, I was just trying to show that all of the races participated in the downfall of Sauron. Valinor, again, I will explain why I described Valinor as an accursed place. The whole 1st section of chapter 1 was from Vardahir's point of view. Again, you'll find out what's wrong with her in this chapter. This story only mentions different events from the LOTR trilogy. The events are only going to be used to signify the passage of time. I know virtually everything about LOTR that there is to know, so you should be careful when insulting the knowledge of others. I am going to try to remain as faithful as possible to Tolkien's work. I will not be giving up this story, no matter what you want, so just get over it. Really, if you hate this story so much, then why are you still reading it? Just wondering. Honestly, I think that you could really help me with this story, and provide valuable feed back. But if you're just going to leave crap for reviews, please don't even bother. I hope to hear some positive feed back from you for this chapter. I hope that this chapter will explain any other questions that you might have had about the last chapter, and the rest of this story.

**YeLLoSpRiNkOz:** Ok, first of all, I love your name! It's so creative! Thanks for reviewing! I hope that this chapter is just as good as the first in your opinion!

**Chapter 2**

With a sigh, and one last look at the motionless elf, Gandalf turned, leaving the sick room. He wandered among the many hallways until he heard the sound of voices. He turned sharply, entering the room.

"Any change?" Elrond questioned Gandalf, half raising from his chair in hope.

"No, she has not changed for better or for worse, nor will she for some time. Only then, it will be for the worse," Gandalf replied in an ominous tone. Elrond slumped back into his chair with a horrified look.

"You were gone for such a while, we thought perhaps…" Celebrian's voice trailed off as she attempted to hide a sob.

A look of despair crossed the faces off all who were present in the room: Elrond, Celebrian, Thranduil, Galadriel, Celeborn, and Gandalf. Soon, an unsettling silence rose, each lost in their own memories of the once happy, energetic little elven girl.

Finally, a voice broke the now heavy silence. "Perhaps if the cause of this illness is determined, a cure could be produced. After all, Elrond is the most skilled healer in all of Middle Earth. If he can not save his own daughter, then who else can?" Thranduil questioned quietly.

"This 'illness' as you have so dubbed it, does not have a cure. Or at least not one that I know of," Gandalf murmured softly. "This particular 'illness' results directly from a broken heart."

Gandalf's words hung heavily in the air. Looks of shock appeared on the faces of the room's current occupants.

Suddenly, a voice roared, "What? How can you tell, Mithrandir, that _my_ Vardahir, the girl who has refused the favors of every man, elf, and dwarf within a 500 mile radius of Imladris is dying of a broken heart?" Elrond exclaimed in rage.

"She refused every man, elf, and dwarf within a 500 mile radius of Imladris, because she had already lost her heart to another. Did this possibility never cross your mind?" Gandalf replied in a world weary voice, choosing to ignored the first question.

"Another… Another what precisely, Gandalf?" Elrond hissed in anger. "You had better not tell me that _my_ daughter was out coveting an orc, or even better yet, a goblin?" At this, Elrond's voice rose to a near hysterical pitch.

"Pull yourself together, man!" Celeborn exclaimed. "This is not going to help restore Vardahir to full health."

"Vardahir has fallen for another elf, one she met long ago. I believe that it was something akin to love at first sight, at least for your daughter. I'm afraid that _he_ only saw her as a close friends, and at best, a younger sister," Gandalf said with a sigh.

"But who could it be? Certainly not an elf from Imladris, or else it would have eventually come to my attention. Then, who else _could_ it be? I know of no other elves coming to Imladris that we not messengers. No one even close to her age. She has showed interest in no one that I can remember," Elrond mused aloud.

"Would you have noticed if she had fallen in love? Would you have even noticed if she had just disappeared, or if she had been captured?" Celeborn exclaimed in sudden rage at Elrond. "You certainly did your best not to notice her after the 'incident.' By the valor man, all the poor girl's ever wanted to share your love and affection with her siblings. She's only ever wanted your love, even just a little bit, yet you constantly refuse and shun her. Nothing was the girl's fault, Elrond, and _you_ know it!"

"What in the name of the Valar are you talking about, father?" Celebrian asked quietly. "Elrond?" she addressed her husband when her father refused to answer.

"After the 'incident,' darling," Galadriel began, only to be interrupted by her daughter.

"What is this 'incident' that everyone continues to refer to? Someone had better tell me soon. I'm not a little girl anymore. So, I can most certainly handle whatever this 'incident' is," Celebrain said, her voice shaking with the extent of her anger.

"The 'incident' refers to the day you and Vardahir were attacked by the company of orcs. The day you were wounded, and set out for Valinor," Gandalf murmured quietly, not wishing to upset her any more than she already was. "Your _husband_," Gandalf spat, "blamed Vardahir for your impromptu voyage to the Undying Lands."

"What? That's preposterous! Vardahir was no more than a few centuries old at the time. How could she have done anything?" Celebrain exclaimed, glaring daggers at her husband.

"The poisoned arrow that struck you was meant for Vardahir. You saw, and stepped in front of her, taking the arrow instead for her. Elrond vowed that he would never forgive Vardahir for losing you."

Well, that's chapter 2! We learned some information that's going to be very important the the plot of this story. I hope that I was able to answer some of your questions. Sorry it took me so long to update. Finals week. Stupid finals. Wow, I can't believe that I've already got 7 reviews. Here's a hint, the more reviews I get, the more inspired I am to update. It's just a hint, but still… I've already got chapter 3 started, so, hopefully I'll be able to post soon!


End file.
